A Million Miles Away
by Melody Pianissima
Summary: After a few years of peace and harmony in the Mushroom Kingdom something rears it's ugly head to threaten the lives of all its residents. War descends over the Kingdom, how will our characters fare? MarioxPeach, DaisyxLuigi, WarioxMona, ToadXToadette and
1. Chapter 1

**A Million Miles Away.**

**Author**: Million Miles Away.

**Genre**: Adventure/Romance.  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairings**: Peach/Mario, Daisy/Luigi, Toad/Toadette, Yoshi/Birdo, Wario/Mona (WarioWare) and there will be future pairings.  
**Summary**: After a few years of peace and harmony in the Mushroom Kingdom something rears it's ugly head to threaten the lives of all its residents. War descends over the Kingdom, how will our characters fare?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the Mario/Wario based games. I only own the one or two original characters, which are a creation by myself. I do not also own the rights to the lyrics 'Million Miles Away' by the Offspring. I am merely using the song and the characters as my own base for this fan fiction.

_There was a time, looking through myself  
Wanting to pretend  
If I escaped, I could fill myself  
I don't think you can  
Been far and wide  
But that hole inside  
Never really leaves  
When I went away, what I really left  
Left behind was me_

_It's telling me  
To be on my way home  
Million miles away  
I can't stay_

_Each passing day, every passing face  
Seems like such a blur  
I long to be  
Home, silently  
Lying next to her  
Just to get back, by her side is all  
All I need to be  
Cause I went away  
But what I really left  
Left behind was me_

_I need to be  
Getting on my way home  
A million miles away  
Million miles away_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

For the past few years all the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom lived in Peace. Bowser had long since given up on marrying Peach and had now become an ally. Even though Mario didn't trust this development he let it pass for the sake of his Princess. Because of the Kingdoms new reputation for peace their neighbouring Kingdom Sarasaland had twined with the Kingdom and their two Princess's friendship had never been stronger. The reputation of the Kingdom spread further then their friends of the north. People from all over the world were moving to live in the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly the population rose and the Princess Peach was overjoyed at the fact more humans were joining the population. It was a real joy for her to see both Mushroom and human alike getting on so well and in perfect harmony.

On one particular sunny day most of the Mushroom Kingdom had came out to watch the annual tennis tournament. It started four years ago as a bit of fun but two rivals took it to a slightly over competitive level. Mario kept beating Wario, which annoyed the latter. Wario declared war against his adversary and so it began, the annual tennis tournament.

The whole occasion had reached its finale, with two first time finalists slugging it out. Daisy was taking Waluigi to the cleaners and certainly didn't lack in her fan base. Most of the crowd were cheering her on. The flighty Princess of Sarasaland was loved by most of the Mushroom Kingdom and often spent time at Peach's castle.

Eventually Daisy did manage to over throw her opponent to a rapturous applause. She bowed gracefully and accepted a nice sparkling trophy. Waluigi, runner up was completely ignored, so he skulked off into the crowd.

Daisy watched the crowd. Where was he? After all this was her first title, he should be there to congratulate her. She really wanted him to be by her side at this point. She had hoped he would be happy for her; after all she deserved the title. She bit her lip in frustration. A smiling Peach walked over to her.

"Well-done Dais! You were amazing!" The blonde Princess said. Her smile faded when she saw that her brunette counterpart seemed distracted.

"Dais?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was looking for someone," She said, turning to her friend. Peach also scanned the masses of spectators. Then with a happy smile she spotted who Daisy was looking for.

"He's here Dais, look," Peach pointed. Daisy grinned with relief. How could she even doubt him?

She watched as a tall man made his way through the crowd. As he approached Daisy he picked her up and spun her around in delight. When he placed her back on the ground, she smiled warmly at him and robbed him of his green hat and placed it on her own head.

"Wondered where you had got too!" She scolded fondly.

"It was difficult getting through your adoring fans, Dais. You didn't think I'd miss this did you?" He replied.

"No course not Luigi," Daisy said feeling a little silly. From behind them came two of their most eager friends of pint size proportion.

"Heya Toad, Toadette, enjoy the tennis?" Peach asked as she greeted her retainer and his girlfriend. Toad furrowed his brow and looked at Peach glumly.

"Sadly I missed it," He said.

"Awwh, how come Toad?" Peach asked.

"I'm too small! Toadette had to sit on my head so she could see, you see," Toad said. Toadette, Peach, Daisy and Luigi laughed at their friend's plight.

Later on that day Daisy was accompanying Luigi to his home on Brooklyn Terrace. They had been dating for a while but hadn't made the big step of moving in together. There were many familiar faces on Brooklyn terrace. Toad and Toadette lives together next door to Luigi. Waluigi lived across the road and Mario used to live on the other side of Luigi. After he moved out a dark haired girl moved in. Luigi and Daisy got to know her fairly well. Katya was about their age and like many folk, she had come to the Mushroom Kingdom in search of peace and freedom.

Mario and Peach had been together slightly longer then Daisy and Luigi, so they were slightly ahead of the thought trail. After a few good years of being together in matrimonial bliss the happy couple decided to live together in Peach's castle.

A stones throw away from Luigi's house lives Wario in his oversized castle. He had given up living in Diamond City even though he still worked there. This was only because he wanted to plonk his oversized castle right in the middle of the view from peach's castle. Nothing was more enjoyable then showing off in front of Mario. Not that Wario spent much time in the castle; he was normally at his work place, WarioWare.

Daisy and Luigi were inside playing Mario Kart Double Dash, but Daisy soon got bored. There were only so many times they could win by an immense margin. After claiming first place once again Daisy left her control pad on the floor and went outside to bask in the sunshine. Luigi soon followed suit.

Lying down in the sunniest spot Daisy closed her eyes; the sun was so warm against her skin. She felt Luigi sit down next to her and smiled to herself. After and hour or so she felt a chill run down her spine. Opening her eyes and sitting up she glanced around. Luigi had disappeared.

Getting off the spot where she had previously lain down, she walked towards the house to find Luigi. His back door was ajar and she walked straight into his dining room. The house seemed oddly silent.

"Luigi?" She said, hoping for an answer to indicate as to where he was.

No answer came so she walked into the kitchen and again no one met her. Walking through the kitchen and into the living room, she spied the front door open. Thinking it odd she went to the front door and a strange site greeted her.

As she looked out from her front door, she saw a frantic rush of Mushroom folk and humans dashing in one direction. In the midst of the crowd she spotted Luigi talking to Toadsworth, Peaches Aide.

Avoiding the seemingly panic stricken residents Daisy made her way over to Luigi and Toadsworth.

"What's going on?" She asked. Toadsworth looked at her but it was Luigi that answered.

"We're not sure yet, but a random appearance of a building on Mushroom Mountain has caused the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom to panic," he explained. None of this actually made any sense to Daisy but she nodded any way, hoping he would shed more light on the situation.

She looked over into the backdrop of the Mushroom kingdom and was alarmed at what she saw.

"Oh my!" She gasped. Luigi and Toadsworth nodded.

"But how…?" She stammered as she stared at the newly placed castle type building placed more or less at the top of the mountain.

"That's what we don't know I'm afraid Princess. Princess Peach has ordered a few Mushroom soldiers to check the situation out. People are panicking and leaving because it just appeared shortly after the tennis tournament and people are clearly worried that it will lead to trouble," Toadsworth said, clearly troubled.

"How's Peach taking it?" Daisy asked.

"She's being brave. This is something new and unheard of," Toadsworth said.

"We should go to her castle," Luigi said, Daisy agreed. After locking up his house they were all set to go. The road was still buzzing with the sound of panic stricken people. They were making a fair amount of noise and a few residents of Brooklyn Terrace had come out to have a look.

Across from Luigi's house a very aggravated Waluigi stood at his front door glaring at the masses rushing past his house. Spotting Luigi, Daisy and Toadsworth leaving Luigi's house he stormed straight over to them.

"What the bleeding hell is going on?" He shouted, still glaring at the odd passer by he happened to see. Daisy pointed towards Mushroom Mountain. Waluigi had a double take when he saw what was placed near the top.

"So you mean to tell me that all these rushing idiots woke me up at an ungodly hour to run away from that thing!" He growled. Toadsworth made a disapproving noise that made Daisy smile.

"It's four in the afternoon and weren't you up and about earlier?" Luigi questioned him with an amused expression across his face.

"Yes but that is not the point!" Waluigi cried back at him.

"As nice and refreshing as it is to discuss this imbeciles sleeping habits we must be getting to Peach's Castle," Toadsworth remarked huffily.

"Hey!" Waluigi snapped.

"You're right!" Daisy said. Luigi nodded. Before they could carry on again Toad and Toadette came over to quiz them about what was going on. After retelling the story again the six of them set off.

"Wait!"

They all turned round to see Luigi's other next-door neighbour beckoning them. Katya trotted across to where they were all standing.

"What's going on? I saw Toadsworth and thought he'd know," She asked out of breath. Luigi said they had no time to explain but if she wanted to know she should go with them to Peach's. After agreeing they went to Peach's without any more hesitation.

**Next Times on Million Miles Away** – The group reach Peach's in hope of more information. Bad news is delivered to two of the group, how will they all react?


	2. Chapter 2

We left our characters on their way to Peach's Castle. Can Peach shed any more light on the strange castle upon Mushroom Mountain?

**Chapter 2: They all fall down**.

The group consisting of Toadsworth, Princess Daisy, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Katya and Waluigi had almost reached Peach's castle. Daisy and Luigi who often visited Peach and Mario noticed subtle differences about its appearance. There was slightly more security around the place. It made Daisy feel slightly uneasy about the situation.

It took some time gaining entrance to the castle, when normally they would all just have walked in. Toadsworth had to argue with the first guard about who he was. Eventually Peach had come down to see what the commotion was and straightened it out.

"I'm sorry about that," Peach said as she hugged each on of them in turn.

"Tighter security I'm afraid, at least until we know what we are dealing with," Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Do you actually '_know_' anything?" Waluigi asked rudely.

"No, not at this point," Peach said ignoring his obvious rudeness.

Katya and Toadette walked over to the window. The new castle seemed to have an eerie look about it; it caused Toadette to have the shivers. Before Katya could say anything Toadette shrieked. Everyone looked at her in surprise, realising something was wrong they rushed to the window.

With half of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mushroom Mountain lay out before them they had a good view of what was going on. The side to the castle opened and out emerged three fighter planes.

The group stood still and watched in horror as the three fighter planes swooped and took fire at the unsuspecting citizens below. Peach had tears in her eyes as her Kingdom was destroyed bit by bit.

"I've got to go and..." She cried.

"There's nothing you can do Princess," Toadsworth said. Peach's face went red with anger.

"Nothing I can do? Nothing! There has to be something! I'm going.."

"To get blown up if you go out there," Waluigi said flatly. The others agreed. Toadsworth walked over to the throne and pressed a small blue button. Peach glared at him and went started to stomp off.

"If none of you will help!" She shouted. Luigi nodded at Waluigi who took half the strides Peach did and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder.

"Let me go you over grown drainpipe," She shrieked.

"No can do. Oi! Old Toad, you best have a plan. I don't think them planes are going to leave the castle alone," Waluigi asked Toadsworth. Toadsworth nodded glumly and pointed to the door in which they had not so long ago walked through. A small man with glasses and grey hair stood in the doorway looking most flustered.

"Luigi, I believe this is an old friend of yours?" Luigi turned round and immediately recognised the man.

"Professor E, Gadd!"

"Great, Dads Army's arrived," Waluigi muttered. Peach was still struggling in his grip.

"No time for introductions, we must get moving. The plans are headed in this direction. Follow me," Professor Gadd said.

With hardly any more words said the terrified group and an irate Princess followed the professor right down to the dungeons. Toadette started to panic when Waluigi cruelly suggested that if the castle were to get hit they would all be squashed. Professor Gadd calmed her down when he said it was unlikely because there was secret panelling under the castle that lead to a small pathway.

The pathway was small and dingy; Katya and Daisy gasped and shuddered as they came across many creepy crawly kinds of things. Eventually they came to a door, to the girl's relief. E. Gadd opened the door and allowed them all in.

"Here we are," he said absentmindedly. Waluigi rolled his eyes.

"And where, pray tell is here?"

"My secret laboratory and bunker of course!" E. Gadd answered.

When they got inside Waluigi dumped Peach on the floor and walked off to find a seat.

"There we are your highness,"

Peach sat in the corner refusing to speak to anyone and kept giving Waluigi the odd glare every so often. Daisy sat next to Luigi near by and was holding each other. Toadette and Toad were talking to Katya about what each of them saw when they watched the horrific events from the window. Toadsworth and Professor Gadd were deep in conversation about the next step. Waluigi was by himself sitting at a small table.

"I wonder if anyone survived," Peach said for the first time since reaching the lab. Everyone looked at her, it now hit home. There may not be any survivors.

"Shhh!" Toadette suddenly said as once again she started to panic. Everyone hushed down and listened out for something. As everyone listened they could hear the faint banging from the world above.

A soldier walked into the room breaking the morbid silence. He whispered something to Toadsworth and E. Gadd. Toadsworth shook his head. The soldier went away. The group looked at Toadsworth and the Professor expectantly.

"What did he want?" Daisy asked.

"You two wont like this one bit," Toadsworth said sadly pointing at Daisy and then at Waluigi. Both of them looked at him not understanding what he was on about.

"Well you see the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't the only place to have been struck, as it would seem...," Toadsworth started. Daisy understood right away and began to cry.

"It's my fault," She sobbed, as Luigi went to comfort her. Waluigi was still trying to grasp Toadsworth point.

"And why would I be sad if her Kingdoms been blown to smithereens?" He asked.

"My poor blinded child. The Diamond City was blown up prior to the Mushroom Kingdom and after the Diamond City, Sarasaland and the Congo Jungle joined them," Toadsworth said. Now it dawned on Waluigi that Wario was in the Diamond City. His reaction was quieter then Daisy's. He walked back to his seat and sat with his head in his hands.

Katya sighed and walked over to where Waluigi was seated. She sat on the table near his head and put her hand on his shoulder. Peach watched everyone with interest and then she thought of something that made her go cold inside.

"Oh no...," She whispered. Those not comforting someone or being comforted looked at her.

"What if I sent Mario to his death?" She said. No one answered her; no one had an idea as to what she was talking about.

"Where is he?" Asked Luigi who was now very interested.

"I...I sent..h..Him to find Wario," She said through tears.

"So are we all that's left?" Daisy asked.

"There's the Darklands, so I suppose Bowser's fine. Yoshi's Island and Isle Delfino are still all intact," E. Gadd replied.

"We need to send a message to Yoshi! I hope him and Birdo are okay," Toadette said fretfully.

"Done and done, young'un!" Toadsworth said positively.

"What will we do now?" Toad who had been quiet until now asked. No one had the answer.

**Next time on A Million Miles Away**: The odd few survivors from Diamond City and the Congo Jungle make an appearance. The group split up to find other survivors.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are with the third chapter. A very big thank-you to Lady Nintendo who kindly reviewed this fic. Back to the fic :

**Chapter 3: Division**

Everyone stood in silence, waiting for someone to have the answer. But no answer came. The two Princesses' and Toadette were in tears as the rest looked stony faced. Waluigi suddenly stood up making them all jump.

"We should go look for them," He said.

"And get shot at? Yep that's a good idea," Luigi said uncharacteristically

"Well its better then sitting on your backside without a care," Waluigi snapped back.

"I do care, I'm just not as stupid as you," Luigi said.

"Oh give it a rest. You both have a point," Katya sighed. Both sparring men stared at her.

"We should go look for survivors but we should go when it starts to get dark," She suggested. The group took this into account for a moment. The Professor was the first person to speak.

"By George! It's an idea," He said with a smile. Waluigi and Luigi both agreed grudgingly.

After everyone agreed they all decided to wait until twilight before they make their move.

"To cover more ground we will all split up into smaller groups," Toadsworth said.

"Me and Toadsworth worked it out between us and we've decided that Waluigi, Toadette and Katya will head off to the Diamond City. Peach, Toad and Toadsworth will stay here. Where as myself, Daisy and Luigi will go to Sarasaland,"

"I want to go to the Diamond City," Luigi said indignantly.

"Three's enough," E. Gadd said.

"But my brother is out there..." Luigi said hotly. Behind them a soldier walked in and asked to speak to the Professor and Toadsworth. The group couldn't hear what the soldier was saying but Toadsworth looked relieved. He turned to face the anxious group.

"Guys..." He started to say, but the door opening behind him interrupted him. From behind the door stepped out two more familiar faces.

"Yoshi! Birdo!" Squeaked a joyful Toadette as she bombed over to hug her friends. The rest of the group except Waluigi went over to greet them.

"Luigi," E. Gadd called out. Luigi went over to him.

"You can go with Waluigi, Katya and Toadette to the Diamond City," Luigi smiled and asked why the change of heart.

"Yoshi and Birdo are here now so they can go to Sarasaland," E. Gadd replied.

Daisy overheard and looked crest fallen. Her Kingdom had gone down and she was absent. She needed his support desperately and had hoped that he would accompany her to Sarasaland. He seemed to have forgotten her.

When Twilight came the three groups were ready to leave on go their separate paths. Toad and Toadette bid each other a short farewell. Each secretly worried about the other in case of the worst scenario.

Peach and Katya hugged and which each other the best. Waluigi stood and watched them all in annoyance. Yoshi and Birdo were in deep discussion, whilst Daisy watched as Luigi spoke to E. Gadd and Toadsworth. Biting back the tears she turned away to wish Peach good luck.

"Peach, good luck. You take care," Daisy said as she hugged her friend.

"You too Dais, don't worry, he's just anxious about Mario," Peach said as she looked at Daisy's saddened face.

"Are we going or what? The worlds not stopping for us you know," Waluigi whined.

"Fine, fine lets go," Toadette said loudly.

The group filed out down several paths before the came to a lit up entrance. Nerves started to kick in and the group went quiet. They did not know what would await them on the outside. When they came out of a small panel in the ground no one really recognised where they were.

"Where the…" Peach stammered as the others joined her by her side.

"This is your Kingdom Princess," Toadsworth said sadly. Peach stifled a small sob.

"Right well we'll go this way," Waluigi said impatiently whilst pointing in a different direction.

"Wait!" E. Gadd whispered sharply. Everyone looked at him.

"You'll need these!" He said as he threw two round objects. One landed in Katya's hand and the other in Peach's.

"What are they?" Asked Katya.

"They are transporters. Make sure all your team are touching the transport, then you say then name of the place you wish to go and it will take you there. Saves time walking," E. Gadd said.

"Right wonderful, lets go," Waluigi whined again.

"Wait," This time it was Luigi. Daisy stopped and smiled. He'd changed his mind he was going with her.

"Oh…Luigi…" She sighed with a slight smile.

"Take care, yeah?" He said, he kissed her hand and then joined up with Katya, Toadette and Waluigi. They all touched the transporter and Katya said 'WarioWare'. In a flash second there was a vacant space taking up where the foursome one stood.

Daisy's eyes filled with tears again.

"He left me," She sobbed. Yoshi and Birdo comforted her. When Daisy dried her eyes, E. Gadd took her, Yoshi and Birdo to one side. He pulled out his own transporter from out of his pocket and summoned his team to touch it. When they were all ready he said 'Daisy's Castle' and just like the first team they too disappeared into the night.

The third and final team consisting of Peach, Toad and Toadsworth were left standing by themselves.After a few minute they started off on foot seeing as they were already in the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach hoped and prayed for her Kingdom and for Mario.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Joining the search - Part One.**

The Diamond City looked like one big junkyard by the time Katya, Toadette, Waluigi and Luigi got there. Some of the biggest buildings reduced to large piles of rubble. Some buildings were still on fire from previous blasts from air fighters.

"Erm, I hate to say it but I don't know where abouts we are," Toadette said jumping on top of a small pile of rubble.

"Well only one of us has actually been here before," Katya said. Luigi nodded in agreement.

"We are on top of the WarioWare building," Waluigi said dryly. Toadette looked down at the floor as if to see Wario or Mario beneath her feet.

"How can you tell?" Katya said.

"Well one...you asked that transporter thing to take us here and secondly there's the 'W' from the WarioWare sign," He answered a little too rudely before stalking off. Katya looked at Toadette and Luigi who just shrugged back at her. Shortly they followed Waluigi, who didn't really have any idea as to where he was going.

"Any one have a plan?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah! I plan to leave you here," Waluigi said bitterly.

Before Luigi could respond to his rival, Toadette butted in.

"Shut up! You two are pathetic morons at times! Just button it, the sooner we find someone the sooner we can go back!" She said all in on breath with an angry face. Waluigi looked down at her from some height, given the fact that he towered over her and laughed at her.

"I say we split up, I'll go with Luigi and you can go with Mr. Comedy over here," Toadette said hotly to Katya. Katya realising they would not get anywhere if Waluigi and Luigi were in the same vicinity she complied. The foursome agreed to meet back up in an hour and then set off in pairs.

Toadette and Luigi trudged off together leaving Katya and Waluigi behind. When they stopped Toadette's angry face subsided.

"How do we begin to look for Mario and Wario?" Toadette asked.

"Well we don't get caught by them!" Luigi whispered quickly as he pulled Toadette into a small gap in a knocked down wall. Luigi and Toadette watched as two air fighters hover past.

"This is going to be harder then I first assumed. Say, aren't they headed in Katya and Waluigi's direction?" Luigi said to Toadette and she nodded in reply.

"I hope their ok," She whispered.

Meanwhile, no aware of the fast approaching air fighters Waluigi and Katya start to search through the rubble of WarioWare.

"This will take forever," She said.

"We'll be quicker if you shut up," He retorted.

"You really are a piece of work aren't you? Seriously. No one had to come out and find your brother did they? All people are doing is trying to help and all they get is some biting remark from you!" Katya snapped. Why did Toadette go with Luigi and leave her with the insufferable Waluigi.

"Well, I never asked you to look," Waluigi growled.

"Fine, didn't want to be stuck with you any way... git" Katya said and threw down a piece of rubble towards Waluigi's feet. He ignored her. Feeling he was a hopeless case Katya started to set off in the direction of Luigi and Toadette. She didn't get very far before she saw the two air fighters heading in her direction. Swearing to herself she realised there was no hope of her getting back to Waluigi in time she could only pray that he would over hear the planes ahead.

Ducking out the way she crouched down in a shadow. She went cold with fear. She was alone and didn't know what to do. She stayed crouched for a very long time. How long she could not possibly say. Eventually their came a time when she felt that it was safe. Moving from the shadows she stepped out onto the path she originally set out on. Instead of heading in Toadette and Luigi's direction she went back in the direction of Waluigi.

She started to breath heavily as fear took over. She kept hearing noises and started to panic. Her eyes started to play tricks on her she kept imagining that she could see things. She heard a clattering noise behind her which made her jump. Standing still she tried to locate the noise.

"Go away, go away, go away..." She whispered to herself.

A pair of arms from behind wrapped around her. She screamed as loud as she could. A hand was placed over her mouth as she tried to struggle free.

"Shush woman! It's me" Came a familiar whisper. The hands released her and she spun round to face Waluigi.

"You moron! What the hell are you trying to do to me!" She hissed whilst trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry for coming to your rescue," He said with a sly grin.

"My..My rescue? I did not need rescuing you idiot!" She hissed back at him with anger.

"You do now," Came an unknown voice as she felt herself being whacked around her head.

Toadette was digging her way through a pile of rubble when a blood-curdling scream pierced the dark air. Toadette felt sick, she recognised that scream. The look on Luigi's face said he knew whose scream it was too.

"Katya!" Gasped Toadette.

Without another word to each other they sped off in the screams direction. When they got to where they wanted to be they stood in horror as they watched the lifeless forms of Katya and Waluigi being taken away by four soldiers. They watched as the soldiers disappeared out of sight with their friends. When the coast was clear they went to the spot where their friends were kidnapped.

"I can't believe this!" Toadette said frantically.

"Hey! Is that...?" Luigi said pointing to the floor. He bent down and picked something up.

"Katya I love you!" He exclaimed. Toadette gawked at him.

"Odd thing to say," Toadette said. Luigi grinned at her and showed her the transporter.

"Katya must have dropped it. But still no need to declare your love to her. Think about Daisy, tsk," Toadette said sensibly.

"It was a figure of speech any way hold on, we're going back,"

Toadette touched the transporter and Luigi said 'E. Gadd's hideout base' and then they vanished into the night and returned to the base.


End file.
